


I'll Be By Your Side

by nicoleloudanielle18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, One-sided Mikaze Ai/Mikado Nagi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleloudanielle18/pseuds/nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: Everything changed after the International Sport Event Concert. What happens when a certain blonde midget suddenly collapsed, while with the others? Will a certain blue-haired human android finally learn what love is? Will the two groups make a truce, despite their new relationship as rivals in the industry?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is published in Fanfiction.net and decided to put this here as well. This is my comeback story 2 years ago and only able to update today. This story is requested to me by KaMi-HiMe-BvB from fanfiction.net, so if she is also here in AO3, here's the story along with an update. Hehehe :)
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. They belong to its rightful owner.  
> Warnings: Possible grammatical error and possible OOC of some characters. 
> 
> I almost forgot, this story is based after the third season of Uta no Prince-sama (Love Revolution)
> 
> Enjoy reading~

Everything became complicated after what happened at the International Sport Event that occurred two months ago.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were now rivals and with the addition of the new HEAVENS, things will get more interesting. And aside from that, QUARTET NIGHT didn’t come back to the Master Course Dorm after their declaration of war against STARISH. This set the STARISH on edge but they got over with it and they were now excited to compete with their senpais as idols.

But as much as they are prepared, unexpected things were bound to happen, be it good or bad...

* * *

 

A certain blonde-haired male slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that it was still dark. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table that reads ‘5:30am’. He sighed before his gaze stopped at the bed where a certain cheerful blonde-haired male was sleeping at. The place that used to have a bunk bed.

‘No matter what happens, it won’t change anything and won’t ever go back to normal and he won’t ever acknowledge me, no matter what I do,’ were blonde male’s thoughts.

.

.

.

Then all of a sudden, he found himself clutching his chest, in pain.

* * *

 

A few hours later, STARISH members were now practicing their new song and new dance steps for their upcoming performance live, in two weeks time.

Hijirikawa Masato and Ichinose Tokiya were both having a conversation about their dance steps and their formation. Jinguji Ren and Shinomiya Natsuki seem to be focused on perfecting their dance steps while singing their new song. Ittoki Otoya on the other hand, was teaching the Agnapolis’ next ruler, Aijima Cecil some  of the dance steps that the latter couldn’t follow. Their composer, Nanami Haruka, was watching the members practice with a contented smile plaster on her face.

The members are very active and cooperative with the exception of one...

Kurusu Syo, the usually active and charismatic member, who is very dedicated in everything he does for the group and for himself,  is not in his usual self that day.

He is seen to be leaning against the wall while looking outside the window with a distant look. But if one of the members look closely, it can be seen that he has been clutching his clothes and been wearing a painful expression.

Syo may not know but most of the members were worried about him and knew the reason why he was acting that way.

It was because of a certain blue-haired senpai.

The members even wonder why Syo was even bothered that much, although they knew the answer.

.

.

.

You guessed it right!

.

.

.

Kurusu Syo, who was supposedly had a crush on Nanami Haruka, is now in love with the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, Mikaze Ai.

Everyone in the Master Course knew, including their former teachers and their seniors, about his feelings. With the exception of the said blue-haired senior, that is.

Despite the bantering exchange between the two, it was plain obvious for them.

The STARISH members are very supportive and always rooting for AiSyo couple but they were afraid that Syo’s affection would be a one-sided. Knowing the fact that Ai is a robot to boot and not to mention, their current relationship with them and the current situation they are in.

Anyway, back to the story...

The other STARISH members decided to stop their practice for the time being to take some rest and eat something. After all, it was already lunch time.

Natsuki, being the happy-go lucky, went to Syo and happily glomped on him, surprising the latter.

“Natsuki, you jerk! What are you doing?! Let go!” Syo struggled to get free from Natsuki’s bear hug.

“Gomen, Syo-chan. But we all decided to take a break and eat something.” Natsuki said as he smiles happily.

Syo blinked twice before smiling slightly, feeling a bit flattered.

‘Who knew Natsuki can be this thoughtful.’ Syo thought but he took back his thoughts when Natsuki suddenly pulled him and dragged him to where the others are.

“Natsuki, you jerk! Stop running!” Syo shouted in annoyance.

* * *

 

All of the members of STARISH, with the addition of Nanami and her best friend, Shibuya Tomochika and their former teacher and famous cross-dressed idol, Tsukimiya Ringo were now enjoying eating their lunch, made by Hijirikawa and Nanami.

After eating their lunch, they all decided to get some rest for a bit before going back to practice.

Hence, most of them are having a conversation with one another or so we thought.

Nanami, Tomochika and Ringo were having a conversation about the latest fashion trend and events that will occurred this month.

Hijirikawa and Jinguji seemed to be in a heated debate about something, with Natsuki trying to calm them down while smiling.

Tokiya is seen to be memorizing some lines as he holds a script while sipping some tea.

Otoya and Cecil were seen to be playing cards and flicking each other’s forehead as punishment to whoever lose the game.

Syo on the other hand, was listening silently to the girls’ talk as he staring outside through the window.

Natsuki, who finally calmed down the two heirs, noticed this and suddenly, he’s next to Syo and began to bother him by starting a conversation. Cecil and Otoya, who got bored in playing, also joined the conversation and spouting random stuffs and some non-sense while they were at it.

Syo looked at them in bewilderment and blinked twice before laughing hard.

“Hahahaha! J-just what are you guys doing? I-hahahaha!” Syo mustered to speak but ended up laughing some more.

The Happy-go lucky trio blinked in surprise before laughing as well.

The others, who stopped doing whatever they were doing, had their heads facing the quartet’s direction and they all sighed in relief.

‘It seems that everything will be alright.’ They all thought as they smile, feeling giddy at the scene.

And they all thought everything will be fine but then...

.

.

.

The melody of laughter was replaced by shouts and screams of terror and panic filled the place as they all rushed to Syo’s side

.

.

.

Syo lost consciousness while in Natsuki’s arms.


	2. Part 1

Mikaze Ai, the youngest member of QUARTET NIGHT, is seen to be practicing hard on the dance steps. Kotobuki Reiji, the eldest member, is seen to be organizing the dining table with food for lunch. Kurosaki Ranmaru, is seen to be playing his bass and Camus, is seen to be practicing his lines for his next drama.

Reiji suddenly called them, as a signal that lunch was ready. Ranmaru was too eager to stop what he was doing, due to his starvation. Camus silently went to the table and sat down. Ai on the other hand, seemed to not have heard Reiji as he continued to practice.

Reiji sighed when he realized this, so he dragged his feet towards Ai and tapped him on his shoulder. That snapped the latter, stopped practicing and looked up at him with an expressionless look.

Reiji smiled a little, “Ai-Ai, you have been practicing. Take a break for a bit and lunch. The others are waiting.”

Ai only hummed as he dragged his feet towards the dining table with Reiji following from behind. Ai sat down and Reiji followed suit. The members started to eat silently, with the exception of Ranmaru commenting on Reiji’s cooking. Camus sliced a piece of beef before putting inside his mouth, at the same time, retorting at Ranmaru’s reaction from time to time. Ai on the other hand, has been in his own thoughts as he ate his lunch.

‘I wonder how they were doing. Are they practicing hard enough? Especially Syo...’

Ai mentally shook his head.

‘No, no. Why am I thinking about them? They’re our rivals now...’

Ai sighed in exasperation. He has been thinking about them, especially him lately and it bothered him to no end. Because of his musings, he didn’t even noticed Reiji pulling out his phone and answering it.

‘What is this feeling? I feel something burn around my chest whenever I think about him...why is that...?’

.

.

SLAM!!

.

.

Ai snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard it. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Reiji standing, his right hand were on the table and the other hand was holding the phone on his ear. Not to mention, the look that Reiji has is a bit worrying (Ai may not realized it though). He also noticed that both Ranmaru and Camus stopped eating and were also looking at Reiji.

“Okay, I understand. We will be on our way. Of course, we will have a truce for now. You bet! Okay, See you, Rin-chan! Bye.” Reiji took the phone off from his ear and ended the call before putting it in his pocket.

 Reiji then looked at them with a worried yet calm expression. He sighed for a bit before speaking, “After we eat, we have to go to the hospital.”

Ranmaru munched on his meat before swallowing, so he could speak, “Why do we have to go though? It is not like it is our business.”

Reiji scratched his temple as he sighed, “That might be so, but it is somehow our business if it is related to our kouhais, Ran-Ran.”

Ranmaru’s eyes widened for a bit before narrowing his eyes while looking at Reiji.

“What about them? It’s not like we care about them. And just a reminder, we see them as rivals, not just our kouhais, Reiji. So stop being so friendly about them. Aren’t you the one who started all this.”

“Ran-Ran, I know you are worried about them as much as I do. Also, didn’t you hear what I just said? I made a truce with them for the time being.” Reiji said as he looked at Ranmaru with an annoyed look.

Ai, who was listening the whole time, decided to speak, “So? What is the reason why we have to go though, Reiji? It is not like it was serious, right?”

Camus continued calmly, “Unless one of them is dying...”

Silence suddenly developed the atmosphere. No one said anything until Reiji broke the silence by clearing his throat.

“Uh... no one is dying, Myu-chan. Rin-chan just told me that Syo-chan collapsed during their lunch break. They haven’t learned the reason why though. It is a good thing that everyone was with him at that time. Rin-chan also asked me if we could find some time to visit, as their seniors.”

“Are you saying that we have to babysit them again? Not a chance, Reiji.” Ranmaru grumbled.

“That’s mean, Ran-Ran. And I think it is better if we visit, so that we will know what our dear kouhais’ situation right now.” Reiji pouted.

Camus sighed and coldly stated, “Then why don’t you go there by yourself if you want to know, you fool.”

“But Myu-chan~ aren’t you worried? Didn’t you want to see Cesshi-chan?” Reiji whined.

Camus glared at him and was about to say something when Ai butted in the conversation.

“Why don’t we all go then? It will not hurt you to visit just this once.”

Camus sighed, “Mikaze, it is not like you to agree with Reiji’s nonsense.”

Ai stared emotionlessly at Camus, “Does it matter? It is not like Reiji will stop bothering us if we disregard his plans to visit.”

Hearing Ai’s statement, both Ranmaru and Camus could only sighed in defeat.

“Fine, we’ll visit after eating.” Both of them said it in unison.

“Yay~!” Reiji cheered and all of them can see Reiji wagging his tail, like a giddy puppy.

Yep, they couldn’t say no without being bothered further by this flirty idiot.

* * *

 

Ringo was seen waiting outside the emergency room, waiting. He was sitting down while his face staring down on his lap and very worried. Beside him was Hyuuga Ryuya, one of the teachers at Saotome Academy and famous Action Star. He has his back leaning against the wall, wearing an unreadable expression.

Nanami was also with them, she was standing opposite to Ringo, staring at the door of the emergency room with a worried expression.

Both teachers and Nanami were waiting for Syo getting out of the emergency room.

You might be wondering where the other STARISH members were? Well, they were forced to attend an interview and a recording by Hyuuga, courtesy of Shining Saotome, the President. The members were skeptical of leaving Syo but both teachers reasoned that Syo would not like it if they skipped their responsibility as an idol and their hardships. So they had no choice.

Ringo started fidgeting his fingers when Syo hasn’t come out. It has been three hours since he was rushed to the hospital after all. Nanami and Hyuuga noticed this but didn’t make any movement to comfort the cross-dressed Idol as both of them were worried as well about Syo.

‘Syo-kun, please be okay...’ Nanami thought as she silently prayed for Syo’s safety.

“Rin-chan! We’re here.” A familiar voice shouted, made Nanami snapped her and looked at the owner of the voice. She couldn’t help but smile in gladness when seeing them came in the hospital.

It was the QUARTET NIGHT members who came, Reiji being the one who shouted along with the others silently following him from behind.

Ringo and Hyuuga also looked at them and Ringo stood up from the bench, looking a bit relief but remained worried.

“Oh Reiji-kun, I am glad that you all came. I hope we didn’t bother you while you are having schedules.” Ringo apologetically stated.

“It’s fine, Rin-chan. We tried our best to come here as soon as possible but the managers are stubborn today. And we were also worried about Syo. Anyway, what is the situation right now?”

Ringo shook his head, “Syo-chan has been in the emergency room for three hours now. I don’t know what really happened but he suddenly collapsed while laughing along with Nacchan, Oto-kun and Cecil-kun. It all happened suddenly.”

“He must have been overworking himself.” Ranmaru stated as he crossed his arms.

“We wouldn’t be worrying much if it was caused by exhaustion, Ran-kun. He hasn’t been working too much for a few days, because the others always tell him not to over work himself and he’s been under surveillance for a week.”

Ai raised his brow at this and asked, “Why is that?”

Ringo only shook his head, not knowing or is it?

Ranmaru snorted at this and said drily, “He overworked himself even before you took action of keeping himself overworked. Figures...”

Ai narrowed his eyes as he stares at the door of the emergency room, not knowing what to react.

Camus only sighed before silently walking away, leaving the others. Possibly going to the lobby to read.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru, a bit annoyed at his insensitive comment.

Reiji then faced Ringo and said, “Maa, maa, Rin-chan. I’m sure Syo will be alright. He’s strong, ne?”

Ringo smiled a bit and nodded his head before taking a glance at Hyuuga, who nodded his head slightly in agreement. Ringo smiled before turning his gaze at the emergency room.

Ai, who heard Reiji, thought, ‘Syo, you better be alright. I still need some answers...’

Hence, the seniors and the former teachers were waiting for Syo to come out.

And then the emergency room’s door opened...

* * *

 

The rest of the STARISH members were standing there in, eyes widened in surprise. No one really expected that their seniors (with the exception of Ai, who went to the lobby, requesting for the bill and Hyuuga, who had to go to his schedule) would be there when they get in the hospital and in front of Syo’s assigned room.

Earlier, Otoya received a text from Ringo that Syo was sent in one of the private rooms and told them to come as soon as possible.

Syo’s parents were called as well by the doctors but the one who came was Syo’s brother, Kaoru. There were some incidents happened here and there but everything went fine before STARISH’s arrival.

So, anyway...

“R-Rei-chan? What are you doing here?!” Otoya expressed his surprise.

“Kurosaki-san is also here.” Hijirikawa commented.

“Even Camus came!” Cecil exclaimed happily.

“Yo, Otoyan~ Long time no see. We received a text from Rin-chan. So we decided to pay a visit.” Reiji happily responded.

“How long have you been here, Kotobuki-san?” Tokiya asked as he picked the basket full of fruits from Otoya, who was happy at the moment.

Reiji grinned, “We have been here for two hours, Tokki. And we were supposed to go back to the hotel right not. We were just waiting for Ai to come back.”

Natsuki giddily butted in the conversation, “Where is Ai-chan then, Reiji-senpai~?”

Reiji looked at Natsuki and answered, “He went to the-“

“I am here.”

Everyone jumped in bewilderment when they heard someone spoke as they turn their head to see Ai leaning his right arm against the wall while his feet were crossed, looking at them with his usual poker face.

Reiji sweat dropped before smiling at Ai, “Ai-Ai, when did you come back?”

“Just now, Reiji; Anyway, the doctor already came out and said that Syo’s awake now. We can enter the room now. Just lower your voice or behave carefully.”

Everyone chorused ‘Yes’ before entering one by one, with Ai as the last person to enter along with Ringo.

Upon entering, they saw Syo lying on the bed as his eyes were staring at the ceiling.

“Syo-chan...” Natsuki called.

Syo’s eyes widened a bit before turning his head sideward, looking at Natsuki.

“Natsuki...” Syo’s eyes became larger when he noticed that it is not only Natsuki, but the rest of members of STARISH and their former teachers. He was also surprised to see their seniors, QUARTET NIGHT there but more surprised at the group’s youngest member, to the point he abruptly sat up from the hospital bed.

.

.

“A-Ai, what are you doing here?”


	3. Part 2

“A-Ai, what are you doing here?”

Everyone all turned their heads and looked at Ai, who was standing there with his usual expression.

Ai looked at their faces with an expression of ‘What are you looking at? Want to have another set of schedule?’ look before. Turning his gaze at Syo and answered, “Reiji dragged us here after receiving a text from Ringo, telling that you are here. So here we are.”

Syo looked down as his hands grasped the white sheet, “I see...”

Reiji face palmed, disappointed at Ai’s statement. Ranmaru sighed and Camus shook his head. Same goes to the other members of STARISH: Otoya looked like a puppy, Natsuki and Cecil were both sad, Tokiya, Jinguji and Hijirikawa looked at one another then shook their head in disappointment.

Ringo and Nanami stared at each other, not knowing what to react.

Ai raised his brow at the sudden awkwardness in the atmosphere.

‘What’s with these people? I only answered Syo’s question.’ Ai thought as he observed the others.

As Ai was in his own world, everyone in the room thought one thing...

.

.

.

‘Mikaze Ai is an idiot/a fool.’

* * *

 

All the occupants in the room were now settled down. Some are sitting on the bench. Some are leaning against the wall. Nanami and Ringo were the only ones who were sitting beside Syo, in case Syo fainted again.

But all of them became tensed, including Syo, when the door opened and a doctor entered the room. The doctor looked around and saw the others before setting his gaze at Syo and smiled.

“How are you, Kurusu Syo-san? Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Dr. Izumi and I was the one who checked you up earlier in the emergency room.”

Syo nodded his head in acknowledgement before he responded, “I am a bit dizzy but I feel fine, for now.”

Dr. Izumi nodded his head, “I see. To be quite honest, you are quite a lucky guy to be alive until now.”

This made all the people present in the room to be focused more on the doctor.

Dr. Izumi smiled as he saw them listening before continuing his statement, “I heard about you from the other doctors, regarding your condition before. They even told me that you used to be here a lot due to your condition. As a matter of fact, I was told that you were supposed to live until twelve years of age. Most of the doctors, who knew about it, were surprised to see you kicking until now.”

Ringo stood up and asked the doctor with his unusual nervous voice, “What do you mean, sense-“

“It means he was supposed to live until the age of twelve due to his heart condition.”

Everyone turned their heads to see the intruder and all of them blinked their eyes when they saw a doppelganger of Syo.

Everyone, except Ai, Syo and Natsuki looked back and forth. No matter how much they look, both Syo and doppelganger looked the same. They have the same face, eye color and the color of their. Even their body structure, if they dare say it.

The only difference though was their hairstyle. If Syo’s bangs were parted to the right (or is it left?*), then this said doppelganger’s bangs was parted to the opposite side.

The Syo doppelganger smiled calmly at everyone, unintentionally locked his gaze at a certain cyan-colored hair before turning his gaze at Syo.

“How are you feeling, Syo-chan?”

“K-Kaoru... why are you here?” Syo asked, a bit surprised to see Kaoru in the hospital, of all places.

“Hm? Did I not tell you the other day that I will be an intern?” Kaoru asked as he tilted his head.

Syo was about to reply when Ringo and Nanami, who were more worried about the former’s health, asked Kaoru instead, “Can you elaborate what you mean about earlier?”

Kaoru looked at the ladies (as what he assumed) and answered, “Syo-chan, like I said and what Izumi-sensei informed you earlier, was supposed to be alive until the age of twelve, due to his weak physique and have a very fragile heart. Also, his height took a toll on his body because of it. Hence, the reason he is small than the average height. The reason why he is still alive, is because of his perseverance and his admiration for the action star, Hyuuga Ryuuya-san, whom I assumed was here earlier.”

Reiji butted In the conversation by asking, “But who are you? Why do you know so much?”

Kaoru smiled and was about to answer but Ai decided to speak.

“Kurusu Kaoru. He is the younger brother of Syo. You can tell by his appearance that he is a twin. His height is four inches taller than Syo. He was supposed to be studying at Saotome Academy. He also play violin along with Syo and Natsuki. But never pursued music and instead, pursued on being a doctor. That is according to my data.”

Kaoru stared at Ai, who leaning his back against the wall next to the door, with an unreadable expression.

“You seem to know me. Are you, by chance, Mikaze Ai-san?”

“I am.” Ai briefly responded

Kaoru seemed to be in his thoughts before smiling at Ai, “I see... so you are the senpai that Syo-chan mentioned at one time. I hope **_he_** didn’t bother **_you_** much, Mikaze-san.”

Ai, who detected a hint of double implication in that statement, didn’t bother to respond.

Feeling the tense atmosphere, Dr. Izumi broke it by stating this, “In any case, Syo-san has to stay here for a while until we can be certain that he is already fine, is that okay?”

The idols, nodded their heads in understanding (with the exception of Ranmaru, Ai and Camus). Dr. Izumi nodded his head before turning his gaze at the younger twin and asked, “Kaoru-san, may I ask why you are here?”

Kaoru looked at the doctor, “I heard that my brother was rushed here and I was asked by Professor to inform you that there will be a meeting in... about right now.”

Dr. Izumi seemed to remember, so he faced everyone in the room and said that he will come visit again, to check on Syo’s health then he says his goodbye before walking out of the room, with Kaoru, who waved bye to his brother and the rest before following suit.

All of the occupants in the room, turned their heads at Syo, who looked anywhere but those eyes of his friends.

Natsuki, being the person, who had known Syo for a long time, asked him, “Syo-chan, does what Kaoru-chan told us earlier, true?”

Syo lowered his head and stared at the white sheet that is covering his lower body, “Ah. But it was a miracle that I am still alive until now. I have always been weak, even as a kid. And because of that, Kaoru has been the one taking care of me when our parents were busy ever since we were young. We all thought that I would be done for if it wasn’t for Hyuuga-sensei, who I saw on television for the first time. His acting and moves and words made me admire him and that motivated me to become stronger and able to overcome my weaknesses.”

Ringo patted Syo on his shoulder and smiled, “I’m sure Ryuuya will be proud of you if hears that. Syo-chan.

“We will always be here with you, Syo-kun, no matter what happens.” Nanami sincerely smiled at Syo.

Natsuki smiled and Otoya cheered, “I agree with them, Syo!”

Cecil, the youngest member* smiled and also agreed.

The rest of the visitors told him some encouragement words with the exception of Ranmaru, Camus and Ai, which was expected.

Ai stood up straight and was about to walk out of the room when Reiji asked him where he was going.

Ai turned his head for a bit, “You do realize that the visiting hours will be over in a few minutes. Plus I still have schedules to attend. So, I will be going now.” And then Ai was gone.

Syo looked at the door with a sad and hurt look swimming inside his bright blue eyes. And that expression didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Tokiya, Ranmaru and Hijirikawa sighed; Jinguji shook his head; Natsuki frowned; Cecil and Otoya blinked their eyes; Camus closed his eyes, thinking how insensitive and impossible Mikaze Ai is; Ringo and Nanami were kind of disappointed; and lastly, Reiji couldn’t help but twitch in irritation.

Reiji was usually a easy-going type of person but it seemed like we won’t be seeing it for a bit...

.

.

All because of one Mikaze Ai, for being stupid and dense and insensitive and other terms that you may insert to describe him.

And this irritated Reiji to no end. And he wondered why he being like that. Oh right, because he’s a robot and not human but THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!

.

.

Silence...

.

.

Everyone, including the depressed Syo, looked at Reiji in bewilderment and the latter stared at them with his eyes widened then his face rose up in different shades of red, due to embarrassment.

“D-Did I said that out loud?”

The stares that he received from everyone said, ‘What do you think, genius?’

Reiji ignored their gaze but smiled at Syo, as if nothing happened.

“Just ignore Ai-Ai, Syo. He may seem insensitive-” you got that right “but I assure that he is also worried-“ yeah right “so don’t be depressed, ne?”

Syo blinked for a bit before smiling softly.”Hai...”

Reiji nodded his head and was about to say something when...

**_“Announcement: visiting hours are over. Visitors, you may able to leave once you said your goodbyes. I repeat, visiting hours are over, visitors. You may take your leave once you said your goodbyes.”_ **

The members of STARISH informed Syo that they will visit again tomorrow. Reiji smiled and promised to visit also as the other two senpais walked out of the room. Nanami informed Syo that she would visit again, along with some clothes and stuffs, courtesy of the patient’s request. Ringo stated that he would visit too once, and if there was a possibility, he would drag Hyuuga and the president, Shining Saotome too. And with that, all of them waved their goodbyes and left the room.

Once everyone left and the door closed, Syo let out a sigh, tired of the commotion earlier. Syo leaned his back against the bedpost, while looking at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier.

Especially about a certain someone’s indifference.

‘Why is he like that? Is it because we’re rivals now...? Or what...’

Syo closed his eyes, ‘I don’t understand you... Ai...’

.

.

While Syo was in his own world inside the room, from the outside, someone was leaning against the wall next to the door.

Kurusu Kaoru.

He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms while thinking, ‘Syo-chan...’

* * *

 

That night, the STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT members -sans Ai, who was away at the moment; Cecil, who was called by Shining Saotome; and Syo, being hospitalized- had a meeting via video calling in their respective smart phones, with the exception of Tokiya and Otoya, who were in the same room at the moment.

* * *

 

A/N: I will type their conversation in a chat box way (Not really). Here’s the sequence:

**Name:** statement _-actions-_

So... like that. Anyway, on with the story

* * *

 

Conversation via Video Chat

**Tokiya:** So why did you call us, Kotobuki-san? _-sips coffee-_

**Otoya:** _-sits beside Tokiya, holding a mug.-_

**Hijirikawa:** My question exactly. 

**Jinguji:** _-nods head-_

**Camus:** This better be good, Kotobuki _.-holding a book-_

**Ranmaru:** This better not because of tho-

**Reiji:** Of course it is about them, Ran-Ran. _-beams-_

**Ranmaru:** Can you just leave them alone, Reiji? _-face palm-_

**Natsuki:** Are we going to play matchmaker? _-getting hyper, just thinking about it_

**Reiji:** Hai! I mean, Syo practically needs our help. _-nods head-_

**Hijirikawa, Tokiya, Ranmaru and Camus:** I refuse to participate in such thing. _-deadpan-_

**Reiji:** EH?! Nande, nande?! _-teary eyes-_

**Otoya:** _-blinks-_

**Jinguji:** Why not? It would be interesting, seeing Ochibi-chan and Mikaze as a lovely couple. -chuckles-

**Ranmaru:** Oi! Stop putting ideas inside his head. You shouldn’t bother. It’s better not to meddle with their business, not ours. Stop crying, you idiot! _-glares at Reiji-_

**Reiji:** B-but... _-teary eyes-_

**Tokiya:** We can support them but it is better if we just watch on the sidelines. Just let them solve their problems themselves.

**Otoya:** Also, if there were something to happen-

**Natsuki:** We will be there for them. _-smiles-_

**Hijirikawa:** In any case, we won’t interfere unless necessary.

**Reiji:** _-sulks at the corner-_

**Camus:** Stop sulking, you fool. It won’t change our mind, even if you do something cringe-worthy.

**Reiji:** Myu-chan... _-pouts-_

**Ranmaru:** Stop being persistent, aho.

**Reiji:** Fine... but I still think they need a little push, Ran-Ran. _-pouts-_

**Tokiya:** _-sighs-_

**Otoya:** Does this mean...?

**Natsuki:** We will have a truce?

**Reiji:** Yep, because we will support our kouhais’ love life. - _nods head-_

**Ranmaru & Camus:** _-groans in displeasure-_

**Tokiya & Hijirikawa:** _-sighs in resignation-_

**Jinguji:** _-chuckles in amusement-_

**Natsuki & Otoya:** We’re in! _-beams-_

**Reiji:** Yay! Anyway, here’s my plan...

Everyone, even the forced ones, all listened to Reiji about the plan. And it took an hour to explain the said plan.

**Reiji:** And that is the plan. So we call this “OPERATION LOVE: AxS” _-laughs-_

Everyone sweat dropped at this, only Natsuki laughed alongside Reiji. Couldn’t even react at this childish senpai and to the point of not even noticing a certain someone was standing behind the eldest brunette.

**Ai:** What are you all doing? Isn’t about time you all sleep? _-stares blankly-_

.

.

And awkward silence enveloped the atmosphere.

.

.

Then, in 3...

2...

1...

.

.

**Everyone:** _-screams-_

And everything became chaotic during that night.

* * *

 

The next day, Ai arrived at the hospital and was now standing in front of it, carrying a basket full of different fruits in his left hand and on the other, carrying a bouquet of flowers with different variation: Carnation, Wisteria, Yarrow, and Mignionette.

Ai sighed, ‘Why am I doing this again?’

And then he remembered what happened earlier...

* * *

 

**_-Flash Back-_ **

**_Ai woke up at exactly 7:00 am for his daily routine when the door of his room opened and saw Reiji barged in, feeling hyper in the morning._ **

**_Ai mentally groaned at this and looked at Reiji with a his usual expressionless face, “What do you want, Reiji?”_ **

**_Reiji beamed, ”Ai-Ai, you’re awake?! Ahahaha.”_ **

**_Ai narrowed his eyes and this made Reiji gulped nervously._ **

**_“I just came to tell you that we were all busy today, except for you. So if it’s okay with you? Would you visit Syo in our stead?”_ **

**_“No.” Ai immediately declined._ **

**_Reiji kneeled down and looked up at Ai with his puppy-dog eyes and Ai wouldn’t admit it but he may dared say that he saw a pair of dog-ears and a tail wagging excitedly, not mention flowers at the background. Ai couldn’t help but twitched at the sight._ **

**_“Please Ai-Ai...? I mean, aren’t you worried about Syo? Even for a little tiny bit?” Reiji pleaded as imaginary dog ears dropped a bit._ **

**_“No.” Ai then, walked out of the room, with Reiji following him from behind like a lost puppy._ **

**_Both the eldest and youngest were running circles around their place from five minutes to two hours and this made the said youngest tired and sighed in exasperation. The eldest of the two, seeing Ai, beamed in victory as he gave the youngest a very suffocating hug._ **

**_“Thank you, Ai-Ai! I owe you one. Anyway, do not forget to buy some fruits and flowers of get well, okay?” With that, Reiji let go of Ai and gave him a list of the things that he would buy for Syo._ **

**_Ai only could sigh in defeat._ **

**_Fortunately for him, Ranmaru and Camus were already gone and already at work._ **

**_-Flashback End-_ **

* * *

 

‘I thought I was going to die earlier...’ Ai thought as he walked inside the hospital and to the lobby.

The nurse at the lobby smiled when she noticed Ai walked towards her.

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?”

“Uh... may I request for someone to deliver these to Kurusu Syo?” Ai showed the nurse the things he was carrying, “I have a schedule in twenty minutes, so I won’t be able to deliver it myself.” Ai stated as he gave the nurse and stiff smile.

The nurse smiled, “Of course, sir. Please wait a mo-“

“Why don’t you deliver it yourself, Mikaze-san? I am sure Syo-chan will be thrilled to see you.” The voice interrupted.

Ai turned his head to the side, only to see Kaoru smiling at him, though his eyes were not that friendly.

Ai looked at him blankly and stated what he had told the nurse but Kaoru was quite persistent. Ai had no choice but to oblige and apologized to the nurse, who in return just smiled in understanding.

* * *

 

Both Ai and Kaoru were walking side by side, towards Syo’s designated room, which was on the fifth floor. Why he was designated there, it was due to fans, who might dare visit him.

Instead of a friendly atmosphere, there was tension surrounding them. No one said anything until they reached Syo’s room. Ai knocked on the door and opened the door, when he heard a soft ‘come in’.

When Ai entered the room, with Kaoru from behind, he noticed Syo’s surprised look.

Syo still looked the same to Ai but he noticed that he was thinner than usual. Ai noted to himself to bring some food next time.

Ai walked towards Syo, who was sitting on his bed and showed him the basket full of different fruits and the bouquet of flowers.

“Reiji asked me to bring this to you, along with some flowers as a get well soon gift.” Reiji did request for it but the flowers was Ai’s choice to buy it (and even picked up what kind of flowers too.)

Syo grinned softly, “Thank you, Ai...” then looked at his brother, “Kaoru, can you get these flowers and placed it in a vase or something?”

Kaoru only nodded his head and walked towards Ai to picked up the flowers from said person before walking out of the room to get some vase.

Ai then sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Syo with a serious expression and asked, “How are you feeling now, Syo?”

Syo stared at Ai for a bit before looking away, “I’m fine. At least, for now that is. I feel bored as well and perhaps...restricted?”

“Hmm... it can’t be helped. You are sick after all.” Ai stated as Kaoru re-entered the room with the flowers in a vase in his hands and walked towards the end table beside the bed.

“Here you go, Syo-chan. Also Mikaze-san, aren’t you in a hurry?” Kaoru said as he placed the vase on the end table.

Syo stared at Ai, not even caring if he showed that he was sad. Ai who noticed Syo’s expression, he couldn’t help but smile a bit and ruffled said Syo’s hair unconsciously, causing said person to shrug it off in irritation. Although his actions contradicted what his feelings were. Why? Because he -as much it pained him to admit it- liked the touch, especially coming from the untouchable Mikaze Ai.

Ai retracted his hand from the blonde’s head, “I’ll let you become very rude right now, especially to me, Syo because you’re a patient but once you get discharge, I’ll give you a set of schedules that will make you busy for one year, Syo.” Ai stated and Syo whined at Ai for being a sadist, not even noticing it but Kaoru saw a glint of mischievousness in the usual expressionless pair of blue eyes.

Ai didn’t laugh but Kaoru also can see a slight hint of amusement in his eyes.

‘Interesting but...’ Kaoru thought as he observed his brother and Ai’s interaction.

Ai said his goodbye and told Syo that he would try to visit again the next day, though Syo could predicted that it would take him two or three days before visiting him again.

Not that Syo minded but deep down...

Kaoru told Syo that he would walk Ai out of the hospital in appreciation of visiting. Syo just nodded his head.

Both Ai and Kaoru then walked out of the room.

Syo stared at flowers Ai brought and leaned towards it to smell it.

It made him smile genuinely and grateful.

* * *

 

Ai and Kaoru once again walked side by side but this time, there’s no tension between them. Kaoru thanked Ai for visiting and waved at him as the latter only nodded and was about to be on his way out when both of them encountered with a group of males.

And it was not a normal group..

It was...

“HEAVENS...”


	4. Part 3

“HEAVENS...” Ai muttered.

Kaoru looked at the group of seven boys. He knew them by their face as he attended the event in secret along with his and Syo’s parents to support the latter. He remembered them because of their eccentric entrance after announcing QUARTET NIGHT as the winner.

As he looked at them, he noticed the shortest member of HEAVENS, for some reason was staring at Ai with something he could not named it. But something told him it may not be good. He stealthily took a glance at his side, only to see Ai’s expression and to his surprise, was darkened but only for a bit before it returned to his usual expressionless self.

Otori Eiichi smirked and greeted Ai, in a way that made Kaoru annoyed for a bit.

“Well, well~ What is a QUARTET NIGHT member doing in a place like this? I am hoping you are all fine and can still face us after what happened last time.”

“Hah! Hope you all do not back out or else.” Hyuuga Yamato said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

And some other comments from the others, with exception of Sumeragi, Eiji and Shion, who are not with them at the moment.

Ai did not say anything.

“Oh~ what’s this? Then the rumor that ‘STARISH member Kurusu Syo is confined here,’ is all true? Hahaha, serves him right.” It is the HEAVENS’ shortest member, Mikado Nagi’s statement.

That statement though did not affect Ai but it sure hit some nerves to him that he did not noticed. On the other hand, Kaoru was ready to pummell Nagi but stops when he heard Ai’s response.

“If what the rumors say is true or not, it is not really any of your business. As of why I am here, it is also not your business. And I assure you that we do not back out from a competition. Not being a hypocrite but that is a fact.” Ai coldly said as he walked forward then passes by the current four members of HEAVENS before glancing at Kaoru, who look stunned at the moment, “I will be on my way now. Please send my regards to him, Kaoru.”

That snapped out of his stupor, Kaoru nodded his head, acknowledging Ai’s words before leaving the scene, not wanting to be in the same place as HEAVENS.

Eiichi creepily laughed.

Yamato “tsk”-ed

Kiryuin shrugged then stroll towards the counter to flirt with the nurse stationed there.

As for Nagi, he was pouting for no reason. It seems like his plan of cracking Ai’s emotion seem to not work.

He needed to do something for that idol to crack...

.

.

‘To make him fall for me and only me...’

(Break Line)

The next day, which coincidentally was Ai’s day off, is walking towards the hospital, with a box of cake (or is it chocolates? Oh well) and a plastic full of grocery items. Not to mention, a bothered expression planting on his usual stoic face.

He has been wondering what the younger Kurusu twin meant yesterday...

* * *

 

**_-Flash Back-_ **

**_Ai stepped out of Syo’s ward first and Kaoru followed and was the one who closed the door behind them. Then Kaoru turned around and looked at Ai with an unreadable expression. Ai stared at Kaoru with his usual expression and asked, “What is it?”_ **

**_“What do you feel about my brother?”_ **

**_Ai raised his eyebrow at the question, “What do you mean?”_ **

**_“I know what you are, Mikaze-san. My brother has been telling me things about you. He admires you, like how he admires Hyuuga-san or is it more than that? I am not sure. But everytime we meet or talk to each other on the phone, he always manage to include you in our topic. I can tell that you are aware, Mikaze-san about my brother’s feelings for you. So I am asking again, what do you feel about Syo?” Kaoru stated as he looked at Ai with a stern look but if you look closely, there’s a glint in his eyes that hinted that he was curious._ **

**_Ai sighed, “I do not know what you are talking about nor where this topic is going. I will be frank. I do not have any feelings for your brother nor do I know what love is. If you know who or what I am, then your question is something quite hard to comprehend.”_ **

**_Kaoru looked calmly but Ai could guess that he was trying to control his emotion, for the sake of the eldest twin. Kaoru lets out a deep breath, composing himself before talking, “I can tell you are confused or new to this but...” Kaoru reached out his arms and his hands grabbing Ai’s left hand, squeezing it gently before continuing, “Can you at least, give Syo a chance? I know that I am asking too much and it annoys you at this very moment but for my brother’s sake, please consider, especially with his condition now. Please...”_ **

**_-Flashback End-_ **

* * *

 

“...let Syo enter your life’, huh?”

Ai stared at his left hand –that holds a plastic full of grocery items –then sighed and shook his head, to distract himself. He focuses himself in finding Syo’s private ward.

Once he reached the his destination, he knocked on the door twice and he heard Syo’s soft voice from the other side, that gave the sign to come in. He opened the door softly and walked inside the room and softly closed the door behind him.

Ai could feel Syo’s stare at him as he walked around the room until he reached the table to place the stuffs he was holding.

As he organized the grocery items and the box, he asked Syo without turning around, “What do you want to eat? I bought some food that would maintain your balance diet. Also, I bought some cake. Your favorite is Strawberry shortcake, right?”

When Ai never heard Syo’s response, he turned around, only to see Syo sitting up from the bed and was looking at the window, arms crossing around his chest. If you look closely, Syo has his mouth puckered into a pout.

Ai raised an eyebrow here and asks again, “Syo, what do you want to eat?”

Syo ignored him as he keeps on staring at the window.

Ai sighed and turned his back to Syo and continued to do what he is doing earlier.

Behind him, Syo glanced at Ai’s back and pouted again.

‘Give me your attention, damn it!’ Syo screamed in his head.

Syo kept on complaining in his head, not noticing Ai sitting on the left side of the bed beside him and leans closer to his ear.

“You sure have the guts to ignore me, huh?” Ai whispered and made Syo almost jumped out of the bed, holding his left ear with his hand. Ai even noticed that Syo’s face was red, like a tomato.

For some reason, this made Ai furrowed his eyebrows and decided to check Syo’s temperature by placing the back of his left hand on Syo’s forehead, which made Syo become redder than before.

“W-what are you doing?” Syo jerked off and stuttered.

Ai stared at Syo before stating his observation, “Obviously, checking on your temperature and according to my data, you are perfectly fine with thirty-seven degrees celsius but why is your face so red? You are not having any diseases too.”

Syo muttered how airheaded Ai was and that he should go and die somehwere. Ai heard this but decided to ignore it by getting up from the bed and goes to the table and prepared some food for Syo but he never forgot to ask first, “What do you want to eat?”

“I am not going to eat anything.”

“You know that you have to eat something.”

“I don’t care.”

“You are really stubborn, Syo.”

“So what?”

“Do you want me to triple your schedule?”

“Why do that? It’s not like I am still alive by that time.”

Ai stopped preparing and turned around to look at Syo.

“What are you trying to imply, Syo?”Ai narrowed his eyes at Syo and for some reason, he did not like where this conversation was going but he remain his cool.

That is where Syo snaped and started screaming, “Don’t you get it?! For an AI, you sure are stupid. Ai, I am dying! I can die any time soon! I can even die today or tomorrow, so why should I eat?! It’s a waste of time!”

And then Syo started throwing tantrums by throwing the pillows and trying to pull the wires connecting to his body but was not able to do so when Ai, who rushed immediately to his side and prevented him from pulling the wires by holding his wrists.

“Syo, stop it!”

“Why should I?! How would you understand anyway?!” Syo screamed as tears started flowing down from his eyes.

“Syo, you should stop being unreasonable. How would I understand, you ask? Sure, I do not know how but according to my data, thinking like this would not solve anything, especially in regards of your health. And do you have any idea how this kind of thoughts that you have would affect everyone? Especially Natsuki and Haruka?”

“You are not a freaking psychiatrist, to know how I thought and feel!”

“Syo-“

“And why are you acting like this? Why would you care? I can tell that you are here because Reiji-senpai only asked you to take care of me. I am merely a simple accomplishment to you. Since I already know, you should leave now. LEAVE!” Syo tried to get away from Ai’s hold.

“I am not leaving until I make some sense into that thick head of yours.”

“Make me, Ai. Make me.” Syo glares at Ai.

Ai let go of Syo’s wrists and instead, placed his hands on Syo’s shoulder and slowly leaned Syo’s whole body to his chest, which made the latter’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘W-what is he thinking?’ Syo’s mind was in the state of confusion as he felt Ai’s right hand touched his back, possibly trying to calm him down.

“Syo, you may think I do not care about your well-being but I do. You say that I am here on Reiji’s request? That is true at first. But today’s visit is on my own accord. Reiji did not even know that I was here.”

Syo felt Ai’s hold loosened then felt his chin being tilted up, so he let it be and now was staring at a pair of beautiful shades of cyan eyes that he have ever seen. It made Syo’s heart skipped a bit.

Ai on the other hand, felt something he could not explain as he stared at Syo’s teary blue eyes.

As they both stared at each other, Ai decided to continue his speech, “And honestly, why would I bother coming here in the hospital to see you after hearing you collapsed, if I do not care? Even if Reiji insisted, I would not bother to come but I did. So what do you think it is?”

“B-but-“

“Why am I acting like I don’t? There needs to be someone who should act like nothing happens. STARISH members, Haruka, Reiji and Ranmaru are already worried as is. Even Ringo and Ryuuya are worried, Especially after knowing the possibility. But Syo, you should not be pessimistic over this. You can overcome this, like how you overcome it before. It is so not like you to give up now.”

“W-well, I am being realistic now.”

“Your optimism is not that bad, if you ask me and I rather you have that in this situation.”

Syo snorted at this, maintaining his gaze on Ai

“Just so you know, you still will do triple of your usual schedule once you are fine.”

Syo pouted, “Way to ruin the mood, Ai.”

“I am being realistic now.” Ai said as the corner of his lips curled up into a smirk.

Syo growled and glared at Ai, “Stop trying to look smug, jerk.”

Ai ruffled Syo’s hair, “So, will you eat now?”

“I-I guess...”

“I’ll bring the sliced apples here.”

Ai walked towards the table to get the plate of sliced apples before going back to Syo’s side and placed the plate on Syo’s lap.

“Thanks, Ai.”

“Eat now. I’ll go get some water for you. I forgot to buy one, so I will be back,”

“O-okay...”

And Ai left the room.

* * *

 

Ai returned to the room with two bottles of water in his hands and checks that Syo is staring at the window. He also notice that there is one more piece of apple on the plate that is placed on the side table.

“Why didn’t you finish your food?” Ai asked as he walked towards the bed and handed a bottle of water to Syo, which he picked it up.

“For you.” Syo replied as he uncapped the bottle and drank water from it.

“You should not have. That is for you. I’ll eat something later.”

Syo pouted.

Ai softly smiled as he ruffled Syo’s hair, “Spoiled brat.”

“Well, I am making the most of it since you are not punishing me.” Syo smugly said.

“What makes you think that? I can still punish you, you know.”

“In what wa-“ Syo was not able to finish when Ai’s face leaned closer to him, a few centimeters away.

“A-Ai...?” Syo stammered when he noticed the younger’s stare at him.

Ai did not say anything as he kept staring at Syo and it made the latter nervous but he closed his eyes shut as he felt something soft on his lips and kissed him gently.

Ai was not sure what was going on but he felt warm. He was aware for some time now that he always feel warmth whenever he was near Syo. Very different from the others. Now that he pressed his lips against Syo’s, the warmth increased and somehow, something was fluttering in his stomach. Was that possible for him? An AI?

To feel the nice warmth that he felt, he deepened the kiss gently and to his surprise, Syo returned them with the same gentleness.

And the both of them are in their own world of blissfulness, forgetting the matters at hand.

(Break Line)

That night, Syo was lying on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

‘Why did Ai do that’ He asked himself as he unconsciously placed his thumb on his lips.

‘It’s still there. Stupid Ai, of all days, why now? When I am trying to...’ Syo closed his eyes,

.

.

.

.

“Move on...and...forget...”

And Syo fell asleep.

* * *

 

Ai opened the door to the hotel room that he and the other members of the QUARTET NIGHT resided in. He closed the door before leaning his back against it, holding his chest with his hand.

‘Why is my chest feeling warm? Though, it does not hurt nor making me feel like shutting down. It’s very different from that one time.’ Ai asked himself before sighing hopeless. Not even his system would answer his question, after all.

Reiji, who appearedfrom the kitchen, saw Ai leaning against the front door, and greeted him cheerfully, “Oh! Ai-Ai, when did you come back? Glad that you are able to come back on time though. Your dinner is on the table. Ran-Ran is still eating while Myu-chan would be coming home late because of his schedule.”

Ai only nodded his head before regaining his position and strolls around the hall to the kitchen to eat his dinner, leaving Reiji alone.

Reiji stared at Ai’s back until he is gone. His expression changed into a serious one.

‘Ai-Ai, I guess it’s about time this senpai makes some sense with you. For both you and Syo’s sake.’

* * *

 

Later that night, Ai could not sleep so he went out of his room and towards the veranda, only to see Reiji sitting at one of the chairs.

Reiji looked up and smiled softly at Ai, “Yo! Can’t sleep?”

“Ah.” Ai sat down on one the chairs, opposite to Reiji.

“What’s bothering you, Ai-Ai?”

Ai did not glance at Reiji but at the starless night sky, “Why did you ask?”

“It is not like you to be bothered and if you think you mask it well, try again.”

Ai sighed and decided that it is better to open up than being bothered by the fool nonstop.

“I visited Syo in the hospital earlier.”

Reiji’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wait, what? I thought you have a long schedule today. Ai-Ai, what is going on?”

“I did have a schedule but I finished it earlier. I said that I have a long schedule as an excuse to visit Syo. I don’t know why but I had the urge to.”

“Are you worried about Syo?”

“I don’t know but I guess I do.”

Reiji sighed but he asked for more details, “What happened then, during your visit?”

“Syo and his usual stubborness. Then he throws a tantrum but I was able to calm him down.”

“And?”

Ai sighed as he really does not want to tell everything but he really does not have any choice, so he told Reiji the whole details, not leaving any single detail.

* * *

 

“Wait, you kissed him?! Like really now, Ai-Ai?” Reiji exclaimed excitedly.

Ai raised his eyebrow at Reiji’s reaction, “Why are you acting like a fool? There’s nothing to be excited about, Reiji.”

“But Ai-Ai, you kissed Syo. That itself, is more exciting.”

“Reiji, you’re not making sense.”

Reiji stared at Ai, his usual cheerfulness gone, “So, how does it feel when you kissed him?”

Ai was surprised at the change of mood but he hid it by answering, “I feel warm. Although, I do not know why.”

“Ai, what’s the reason why you kiss Syo.?”

“Do I have a reason, just to kiss Syo?”

“Of course, you have! You don’t just kiss a person without any reason. That’s common sense, Ai-Ai.” Reiji responded bluntly, looking at At with a deadpan look.

Ai uncharacteristically squirmed in his seat, “Well, I do not know but I had the urge to.”

Reiji sighed and asked Ai to look at him in the eye, which the latter did.

.

.

.

.

“Then what do you really feel about Syo, Ai-Ai?”

 


	5. Part 4

“Then what do you really feel about Syo, Ai-Ai?” Reiji asked as he looks at Ai in the eye, leaning closer.

Ai looked away from Reiji, “I...don’t know, Reiji... I don’t... really know.”

Reiji sighed, “Ai-Ai, I know it is hard to distinguish these things but at the very least, can you describe it? I am not asking how you feel in a specific way. All I am asking is to tell me how you feel in what way, so I can help you to identify that. I know that both of us are not close...err, well, before and I may not be the best but I wish to help. I know this whole thing is confusing to you, especially with the addition of the Triple S Concert against STARISH and HEAVENS on your plate but you need to sort out your feelings before it’s too late.”

Ai looked at Reiji, uncertainty swimming around the usual cold-pierced eyes of the bluenette.

Reiji smiled a bit at this, finding it comical for some reason.

Ai opened his mouth to say something and the conversation between the two leave them stay awake until the morning.

* * *

 

Ringo decided to drop by the hospital the next day, to visit Syo while he’s taking his day off from work. He brought some food from the supermarket along the way. Syo being Syo, was thankful for the visit but could not help but feel disappointed.

Ringo smiled at this and decided to lighten the mood by teasing him.

“Mou~ Syo-chan. Are you that disappointed it was not Ai-chan who visited you? I am sad, Syo-chan.” Ringo pouted as he crossed his arms and his hair (wig, that is longer than usual), bounced behind his back.

Syo turned red at that and reacted violently by denying such thing. Ringo grinned cheekily and teased Syo some more but stopped midway when Syo suddenly clutched his chest. Ringo helped Syo to calm down and so on.

After a few minutes, Syo was able to calm down and looks more solemn than usual, in which Ringo notices right away.

Ringo put a hand on Syo’s shoulder, “What’s wrong, Syo-chan?”

Syo sighed, “I just feel like giving up now. I mean, I will be dying anyway. Even though they haven’t told me yet, the dreadful feeling that I am dying is there.” After saying that, he snorted sarcastically in amusement.

Ringo frowned at this and was about to say something when Syo continued as he faced at the window.

“Besides, I doubt he would care if I died. He is Mikaze Ai. He is not supposed to feel anything, especially love. I...  I know that I would not stand a chance...” Syo lowered his head and clenches the blanket shakily.

Ringo smiled solemnly and patted Syo on the shoulder, “Syo-chan, I don’t know what to say in this situation because of what is going on and it’s very crucial to think about your health at this point. But for what its worth, I’d say go for it.”

Syo looked at Ringo like he was having another head, “Haahh?!”

Ringo smiled, “If, and I mean if you will be dying soon, it won’t hurt you to pursue your feelings for Ai-chan. It’s better to go for it than regretting it for the rest of your life.”

Syo looked at the window, seeing the clear blue sky, “I am not sure. I mean let’s face it, Ai does not have any feelings for me. Besides, I will only be a burden to him. There’s Mikado, who seem to be having a crush on Ai.”

“Syo-chan, I think you should be honest with yourself for once. You keeping this feeling for so long may have an effect on your health. This must be why it triggered your heart condition. Syo-chan, this is not healthy anymore.” Ringo cannot helped but feel worried for his former student.

Syo sighed, feeling defeated and convinced. Ringo smiled and patted Syo on his shoulder, “Everything’s going to be fine. Ai-Ai may look like he doesn’t but I am sure he feels the same as you. Don’t give up.”

Syo nodded his head and smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

* * *

 

Nagi was happily skipping towards the hospital, wearing casual clothes and a pair of sunglasses to hide his identity.

Why was he in the hospital though?

* * *

 

-Nagi’s POV-

This hospital is stink with alcohol and medicine and it makes me sick.

What is my purpose to go to a hospital when I am not even sick?

To spy and see if what the news of STARISH member Kurusu Syo being confined is true or not. I mean, I did saw Mikaze Ai here a few days ago, talking to someone, somehow looks like that STARISH member but oh well, I am here to confirm whether he is here or not.

Anyway, I went to the information center at the front and asked the nurse in charge for Kurusu Syo’s room. She smiled and gave me the room number “0609”. So it’s on the sixth floor, huh? Hehehe.

I thanked the nurse and discreetly went to the elevator. I look left and right to see if someone else is with me. To my relief, none. Thank god for that.

Oh the elevator’s here. I went inside the elevator and closed it then pressed the sixth floor button. Nice, nice.

(Break Line)

I finally reached the sixth floor. I came out the elevator and looked for the room number as I walk. I found it after five doors away from the elevator. I sighed.

The reason why I need to see Kurusu Syo is because I need to declare something to him. And that is...

.

.

.

.

I am in love with Mikaze Ai and demand him to give up on him.

I took a deep breath and my hand reached for the door to knock but I froze on the spot when I heard a honey-like voice full of suspiciousness.

“What are you doing here, HEAVENS’ Mikado Nagi?”

-POV End-

* * *

 

 Nagi froze and slowly turned around to see cyan-colored hair and pair of stern cyan eyes, staring intently and analyzing Nagi’s action.

“I-I...”Nagi was not able to respond clearly as he was caught red-handed.

“According to my data, you are here to confirm if Syo is here or not. Also, declaring something that would cause him stress. I’m afraid I will stop you from doing that.” Nagi cringed with Ai’s on point statement.

Nagi huffed, “So what if that will be the case? It’s not like you care for Kurusu Syo, is it? Remember, we are all rivals here, not friends.”

“Syo is a kouhai of mine in this industry and are working in the same company. This has nothing to do with outsiders, like you.” Ai frankly stated as he pulled Nagi away from the door by the arm and pinned him against the wall. For the first time in history, Ai is glaring at Nagi and can freeze the whole hallway with his eyes alone.

“Mikado Nagi, I am not really aggressive and could careless about what you do in your free time but if something happen to Syo because of your infatuation with me. I will never forgive you.” There’s a threat in his tone, meaning Ai was damn serious this time.

Nagi shook in fear for the first time as Ai pulled away and turned around, only to see a shocked-bound Syo standing at the door. Ai also take notice of Ringo who came behind Syo to see him.

“Syo-chan? Oh! Ai-chan, what’s going o-“ Ringo was cut off when Syo slammed the door shut on Ai’s face.

Ai on the other hand, froze on the spot. He also felt something that pained his chest.

‘Syo...’

* * *

 

Ringo was clueless when Syo suddenly shut the door.

“Syo-chan...?”

Syo collapsed on the floor, crying hysterically.

“Syo-chan!” Ringo quickly rushed to Syo’s side and comforted him.

“Syo-chan, calm down. Take deep breath!”

Syo kept on crying and crying, “I should...*hics* have known to not giving hope! *hics* It hurts...”

“Syo-chan, calm down! Everything will be fine. Please, calm down...” Ringo continued to comfort Syo but suddenly, no more hysteric cries. He lookd down, only to see Syo’s unconscious body.

“SYO-CHAN!”

* * *

 

Ai and Ringo were currently outside the emergency room, waiting for Syo.. Ringo standing up while Ai sitting down on the ground, with his head placed on his knees.

Ai recalled when he heard Ringo screamed, he opened the door and saw Syo lying lifelessly. He immediately search for the emergency button and pressed it multiple times until several doctors and nurses came in and guide Syo to the bed before rolling him out to be put in the emergency room.

Ai shook his head. For the first time in his whole life, feeling guilty. All the memories he has with Syo, including when he was able to feel like a human during the movie filming he had with him and Natsuki and Nanami who was there to help when needed.

Thinking about all of it, something pang in his chest. And it hurts.

Ai felt his face getting wet, though he did not understand. He heard footsteps coming closer and he hears Ringo gasp as he is pulled up from the floor all of a sudden and someone hold him by his collar, strangling him.

“Kaoru-chan!” he heard Ringo and Natsuki scream.

“Kaoru!” It must be Syo’s parents and Cecil

 “Kurusu-san!” and the rest of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT members.

Ai stared lifelessly at the angry pair of blue eyes with the same face as Syo.

“What did you do to my brother?!” Kaoru angrily asked Ai.

“Kaoru-chan, it was not Ai-chan’s fault.” Ringo tried to defend Ai but Kaoru will not hear anything aside from Ai.

“I...”

“Why...did this...happen...? What...did you d-do...?” Kaoru was now begging for answers.

“Syo saw me with Mikado Nagi of HEAVENS at the door.” Ai stated honestly and with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

“Y-You hurt my brother...” Kaoru let go of Ai’s collar and punched him at the chest repeatedly. “My brother loves you, goddamn it. I thought you would consider letting him in, in your life but why...”

.

.

.

.

.

“I did, Kaoru. I did and I love him.”


	6. Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Double Update from me~!
> 
> All disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter.
> 
> I did say I have an announcement, right?
> 
> Check out the bottom of this chapter for that announcement. (NO SKIPPING)
> 
> For now, enjoy reading~

“I did, Kaoru. I did and I love him.”

Ai’s eyes widened in realization and so does everyone in the hall, in shock at the confession.

“A-Ai-chan?” Ringo’s eyes widened in excitement.

“It seems like we did not need to use your plan, Reiji.” Ranmaru commented as leaned against the wall.

“I did gave him an advice but...” Reiji pouted, not believing this was happening, especially now that his plan has not been executed into action.

Ai was beyond speechless at this time. The realization hit him so hard, he did not know what to do.

Kaoru sneered, “I don’t believe you! If you love Syo-chan, you would not do this? How da-“ he was cut off when he felt something on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly, to see Kurusu Tsukiko,  his and Syo’s mother shaking her head.

“Kaoru, it’s best if you let this man explain himself first. We taught you and Syo not to assume in every scenarios without proper explanation. Syo probably misunderstood the situation.” She smiled at Kaoru and let go of her hand from her son’s shoulder.

Kaoru let go of Ai’s collar before sitting down one of the benches, staring at Ai, who was standing up with the help of Natsuki and Ringo.

“You better start explaining, Mikaze-san.”

“Ai-chan...” Natsuki and Ringo helped Ai to sit beside Kaoru.

Ai sighed before starting to explain everything.

* * *

 

“Are you saying...” Kaoru was left speechless, not only him but also the others too.

Ai nodded his head, “At first, I disregard those actions but it seems like whenever I have schedules, he also have the same schedule. Reiji should know this, because he went to the same salon as we do last time.”

“I did not expect him to be infatuated with you though, Ai-Ai. No offense but you are not exactly boyfriend material.” Reiji commented.

Some snickered at that comment and Ai was not amused.

“Mikaze-san, about what happened earlier. Could this mean...” Tokiya started but did not continue because he was not sure how to word it.

“Hm?”

“You confronted Mikado-san because he triggered something?”

“Yes, in a way. I am not sure but according to my data...well, assumption, he might hurt Syo in a way, so I acted before thinking.” Ai replied.

“Will you tell my brother about this?” Kaoru asked.

“If he doesn’t hate my guts more than before then yes, I’ll tell everything.”

“Including your feelings, Ai-chan?” Ringo was the one who asked this time.

“I-“

The door to the emergency room suddenly opened and Dr. Izumi and two nurses appeared.

Dr, Izumi saw everyone and smiled solemnly.

“May I speak with you, Kurusu-fusai?* In private if you don’t mind.”

“We’re fine with everyone here hearing what you will say, Izumi-sensei.” Kurusu Hiroyuki, the father of the twins, stated.

“These people need to know our son’s condition, sensei. One of them is his lover and six other people are his fellow members, as an idol. The rest are his seniors in the industry.” Tsukiko pleaded.

Dr. Izumi looked at the everyone in the vicinity and sighed, “As you wish, Kurusu-fusai. Well then, I will not beat around the bush. Your son is stable now.”

Everyone sighed in relief at that, but quickly tensed when they saw Dr. Izumi’s expression.

“D-did something happen, Izumi-sensei?” Kaoru asked, uncertainty and fear swimming between his pair of blue eyes.

“Syo-san’s vital signs are stable. His heartbeat is also stable, a few irregular heartbeats here and there but stable. The only problem is...”

Tsukiko hysterically cried as she fell to her knees as Hiroyuki wrapped his arms around his wife.

Ringo had his hands covered his mouth before leaning against Natsuki’s shoulder for support. Natsuki was silent as he comforted Ringo.

Tokiya, Jinguji and Hijirikawa looked grim,

Otoya and Cecil were silent, not knowing what to do.

Ranmaru and Camus looked calm and took the situation quite well but they don’t feel good about it.

Reiji was on the phone, talking to Nanami, who was not able to come due to her meeting with Shining Saotome and informed what happened, his expression did not look good.

Ai on the other hand, felt again something that did not sit well with him as he was comforting Kaoru, who was crying for his brother.

.

.

.

.

.

“He is now in the state of coma and we will be giving him two weeks to wake up.”

* * *

 

-Kaoru’s POV-

It has been five days since my brother was declared comatose and we were given two weeks for him to wake up. When I saw my brother rolled out of the emergency room, my heart hurts.

My athletic and strong-willed twin brother, with many dreams to fulfilled, was lying lifelessly on the bed as he was moved back to the private room he was assigned to.

At this moment, I am sitting on a chair beside the bed. I havc been taking care of Syo-chan. Our parents were really worried and wanted to stay by Syo-chan’s side but they couldn’t because of work.

Same goes for the STARISH members but they visited from time to time. QUARTET NIGHT members as well, for the past five days but...

Mikaze-san haven’t visited, not even once.

I feel apologetic for attacking him like that five days ago but I guess the guilt was eating him.

I even remembered when the news came to us, Mikaze-san suddenly overheated while comforting me before shutting down.

Yes, I know that Mikaze-san is a robot. Even our parents know because of Syo-chan.

I wonder if Mikaze-san is okay though. I can tell that he loves my brother but does not know how to express them.

I wish Mikaze-san would be here and talk to Syo-chan in his sleep. Perhaps, it may help my brother wake up.

And perhaps...

They both get their happy ending.

-POV end-

* * *

 

 

Kaoru sighed as he held his twin’s unmovable hand.

“Syo-chan, please wake up now. Mikaze-san will explain everything and that you saw that day is a misunderstanding. Don’t you want your happy ending?” Kaoru smiled solemnly as he stared at Syo’s face.

“Mikaze-san loves you too, Syo-chan. He confessed in front of us, even kaa-san to tou-san.”*

Kaoru lowered his head and placed it on top of Syo’s hand.

“Please wake up...”

* * *

 

The three days later, Natsuki visited Syo where he saw Kaoru sleeping on a chair, holding Syo’s hand.

Natsuki coincidentally wore a jacket, so he took it off and placed it on Kaoru as served as a blanket.

* * *

 

-Natsuki’s POV-

I sat down on a chair beside Kaoru-chan’s sleeping form as I looked at Syo-chan’s face like he is only sleeping yesterday but it’s been more than a week now. Only six days left before the dreadful day. The day that the doctor will remove Syo’s life support.

To be honest, I did not expect this to happen. Everyone did not expect this, actually.

It’s been more than four months since Syo-chan was rushed here in the hospital and now, he is in coma.

It’s not fair, Syo-chan. I thought both of us will fight for Ai-chan’s heart fair and square? But before the fight even started, you already won. Really unfair, Syo-chan.

Hahaha. It can’t be helped. You need Ai-chan as he needs you. You need someone who can monitor you and your temper as he needs someone who appreciates him for who he was. That was you, Syo-chan.

I will give Ai-chan to you, Syo-chan so...

Please wake up.

STARISH needs you.

Haru-chan needs you

.

.

.

And Ai-chan needs you.

-POV ends-

* * *

 

Natsuki sighed and leaned his back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling/

“I did not know you also have feelings for Mikaze-san, Natsuki.”

Natsuki snapped and looked at the supposedly sleeping Kaoru but saw said person staring at him.

“You heard that?”

“Sorry but I woke up when you sat down beside me. You do know that I am a light sleeper.”

“Gomene, Kao-cha- I mean, Kaoru-chan.”

“You can call me like what you used to, Nakkun.” Kaoru slightly smiled at Natsuki.

“If you say so, Kao-chan.” Natsuki returned the smile with a gentle smile.

“How’s Elizabeth?”

“Elizabeth is as energetic as ever. I’m sure she would love to see you again.”Natsuki cheerfully replied.

“That would be nice.. I’ll visit once Syo-chan wakes up.” Kaoru caressed Syo’s hand with his thumb.

“Of course, you should drag Syo-chan along.”

Silence enveloped around the room as none of the two did not know what to talk about.

“Thank you for the jacket, Nakkun.” Kaoru suddenly spoke that almost made Natsuki jumped but he just smiled.

“Ne, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru looked at Natsuki, “What is it?”

“You know you can cry, right? I will be a shoulder for you to cry on.”

“W-what are you talking about? I-I’m fine!” Kaoru denied but was suddenly pulled into a hug by Natsuki, with his head placed at the crook of Natsuki’s neck.

“I am fine, Nakkun! I-I am...”Kaoru put his forehead on Natsuki’s shoulder blade and sobbed silently.

Natsuki patted Kaoru’s back, comforting him.

As they were in each other’s arms, they could only think one thing.

.

.

.

.

‘Please wake up, Syo-chan.’

* * *

 

The remaining days, almost everyone visited Syo in the hospital. This includes Nanami, Tomochika, even Shining Saotome to see Syo’s condition.

In Shining Saotome’s case, it was only brief and informed the others not to say anything about Syo’s condition until the deadline.

Ai was the only one who did not visited Syo.

And today was the final day.

.

.

.

But why?

* * *

 

.

.

.

The whole two weeks that Ai did not visited was because he was under bed rest.

When the day Ai automatically shot down, his whole system overheated from the pressure of the incident. His feelings were also all over the place. The rest of the members of QUARTET NIGHT took turns in taking care of Ai.

But not even once Ai opened his eyes until today.

Ai opened his eyes, fully restored, including his memory from the past few days until the day he shut down due to overheat.

Ai stood up and noticed a sleeping Reiji on the chair. Ai looked around and saw the clock read ‘3:00’ in the morning, including the date that day.

Ai immediately got up from his bed, went to his wardrobe to grab a jacket then immediately rushed out of his room. He ran towards the front door, wore his shoes and opened the door and left.

* * *

 

Ai arrived at the hospital and paid the taxi, forgetting his change as he rushed inside only to be stopped by the security guard and the nurse on duty.

Ai resisted and said that he needed to see someone but all of it are in vain as the security guard and the nurse tried to drag him out.

“Let him in.” Ai heard someone spoke, turned his head and saw Dr. Izumi walking towards them.

“But sensei, visiting hours are already-“ The nurse said.

“Takumi-kun, it’s fine. And this is his first visit to the patient from room 0609 after what happened. And I am sure he wanted to see his lover without any regrets. What if it happens to you?”

“A-ah hai!” Both the security guard and the nurse stopped and let Ai go inside.

Ai bowed to Dr. Izumi before rushing towards the elevator.

Dr Izumi chuckled, “Ah, young love. Mikaze-sensei, your ‘son’ is making progress. You must be proud.”

* * *

 

Ai rushed out of the elevator and immediately went to Syo’s room then opened it slowly, only to see no one except Syo inside the room.

Ai went inside and closed the door behind him slowly.

He slowly walked towards the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Ai stared at Syo for while as he unconsciously reached for his cheek with his hand.

“Syo...”

Ai caressed Syo’s cheek with his thumb.

“You should wake up now. I know you hate me now after hurting you. To be honest, I am aware of your feelings for me but I decided to ignore that until now. You know how much I am confused on some matters, including this so called ‘love’. You also know that I don’t express any kinds of emotion, right? You should teach me those. Help me experience what you also experience, being happy, being sad, being angry, anything j-just...”

“Please wake up, Syo...”

Ai leaned down until his face was near Syo’s ear, careful not to pull any wirings that were supporting Syo’s body.

Ai whispered something into Syo’s earb and maintained his posture like that for a while.

.

.

.

.

“I would... love to, Ai...”

Ai immediately pushed himself up, only to see Syo’s blue eyes staring and lips curled into a smile at him.

“You’re awake...” Ai said in a hushed tone.

“Hmm...”

“Syo, I-“ Ai was cut off by Syo’s unwired arm and placed a finger on Ai’s lips.

“I know, now kiss me.”

“You’re not-“

“Ple-ease?”

Ai sighed but leaned his head closer to Syo and now were facing each other. Syo smiled and used his arm to tug down Ai’s jacket and met his lips with his own dried pair of lips.

Ai felt Syo smiled as he kissed him gently, careful not hurt Syo or anything.

After a few moments, Ai pulled away and Syo smiled softly before closing his eyes, same goes to his arm that was still holding Ai’s jacket, to unhold it.

Ai’s eyes widened slightly in horror.

.

.

.

.

.

“SYO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the announcement regarding this story.
> 
> I will be posting 3 Epilogue all at the same time. One will consist of the original ending, and the other two are alternative ending. I will not mention what type of ending it will have. I will let you pick one of the endings before you read the rest of the endings (for the fun of it XD)
> 
> You all will be picking the epilogue based on the chapter title
> 
> For example: "Epilogue 1", "Epilogue 2", "Epilogue 3"
> 
> The chapter title will be vague but the true chapter title will be revealed at the top of the chapter.
> 
> I will not do any author's note in those epilogue chapters, so read this well.
> 
> Also, the epilogue chapters will be posted around a week later or so, because I am still in the process of typing them.
> 
> For now, ciao ciao guys~ and please give feedback by reviewing. It will be most appreciated.
> 
> -nicoleloudanielle18
> 
> PS. Nakkun seems like a cute nickname for Natsuki aside from Nacchan XD


End file.
